Barney's Beach Party
Barney's Beach Party 2002 Plot Trivia * Kim wears the same clothes from The Comic Book: Attack Of The Eraser, Looking For Rabbits, 123 Learn, The Big Barnyard Show and We're All Friends. And a ponytail. * Emily wears the same clothes from Stephen Gets Lots and There Twins Ashley has a Twin!. And a hairstyle. * Danny wears the same clothes from The Big Chase. And a short hair. * Jeff wears the same clothes from The Ugly Duckling. And a short hair. * Keesha wears the same clothes from Colors Are Fun!. And a long hair. Clip from Barney's Beach Party # # # # # # # # Audio from Barney's Beach Party # Barney Theme Song (Barney's Beach Party's version) (Clip from Seven Days a Week! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # Hi Robert (Barney's Beach Party) (Clip from Barney's Band! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # Barney Rain, Rain Go Away (2002 Version) (Clip from Spring Into Fun! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # Hi Clip is a Sheriff (Barney's Beach Party) (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # Hi Kathy i brought 2 breads and sing (Clip and audio from Any Way You Slice It and Audio from Barney's Beach Party, A New Friend, Twice Is Nice!, Play Ball! and Seven Days a Week!) # Barney comes to life (Barney's Beach Party) (Clip from Good, Clean Fun! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # It's a Big Rocket! (Clip and audio from Barney in Outer Space and Audio from Barney's Beach Party and Any Way You Slice It) # Barney Mr. Sun (2002 Version) (Clip from All Mixed Up! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # Sunscrean (Clip from Five Kinds of Fun! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # Hi Baby Bop (Barney's Beach Party) (Clip from Rock with Barney and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # I Can Big Beach Ball (Clip from Play Ball! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # Barney Colors All Around (song) (2002 version) (Clip from Celebrating Around the World! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # Hi BJ (Barney's Beach Party) (Clip from I Can Do It! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # We Better Put the Farm Away and the Barney's bus away in the school (Clip and audio from Stop, Look and Be Safe! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # Hi Kristen (Barney's Beach Party) (Clip from Trading Places! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # Barney A Silly Hat (2002 version) (Clip from Classical Cleanup and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # BJ leave at the mailman (Barney's Beach Party) (Clip from You Can Be Anything! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # Stephen is leaving and having a lemonade (Clip from All Mixed Up! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # Barney I'd Love to Sail (2002 Version) (Clip from Ready, Set, Go! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # It's a Star Fish for Mom (Clip from A Day at the Beach and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # Barney A-Hunting We Will Go! (2002 Version) (Clip from Gone Fishing! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # Let's find the Letter D at the treehouse (Clip and audio from Twice Is Nice! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party, Stick with Imagination! and Once Upon a Time (home video) (Barney: So! What are you doing now!) (Stella: This one!) # Barney Be Careful of the Hurt Tail (Clip and audio from Playing it Safe! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party, Round and Round We Go and It's a Happy Day!) # Barney Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (2002 Version) (Clip from It's Hot! It's Cold! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # Barney My Kite (Barney's Beach Party's version) (Clip from BJ's Snack Attack! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # Stella's finds Number 10 and Booker T. Bookworm leaving the library) (Clip and audio from It's Time for Counting! and Audio from Snack Time!, Who's Your Neighbor?, Barney's Beach Party and Here Kitty, Kitty! (episode)) # Barney If I Lived Under the Sea (2002 Version) (Clip from Splish! Splash! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # Barney Castles So High (2002 Version) (Clip from Stop, Look and Be Safe! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # Let's have fun at the playground! (Clip and audio from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm and A "Little" Mother Goose and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # A Visit to the Fire Station on (The Adventure Screen) (Clip and audio from I Can Be a Firefighter! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party and Barney Safety) # Barney S'mores (2002 Version) (Clip from A-Camping We Will Go! (episode) and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # Hi Jeff (Barney's Beach Party) (Clip from You Can Do It! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # Barney's Hula Dance and Barney's Hula Dance (Reprise) (Clip from Great Summer and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # Look at the Stars (Clip from Three Lines, Three Corners! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # Barney Imagine a Place (2002 Version) (Clip from Barney Rocks and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # Baby Bop leaving for picking toys! (Clip from Barney Safety and Audio from You Can Be Anything, Barney's Beach Party and Round and Round We Go) # Baby Bop and BJ leave (Barney's Beach Party) (Clip from First Day of School and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # Ashley comes to visit and she leaves (Clip from Twice Is Nice! (with the audio) and Audio from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Barney's Beach Party) # That was the Best Band i've ever had before singing (Clip and audio from Barney's Band! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party (Jeff: Thanks! Barney!), Be My Valentine, Love Barney! and It's Showtime!) # The Rain Stop! (Clip from It's Raining, It's Pouring... and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # Barney I love you Part 37 (Clip from Tea-riffic Manners and Audio from Barney's Beach Party, A Picture of Health, Barney's Musical Castle, Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?, The Queen of Make-Believe (1st), Play Piano with Me!, A Day at the Beach and The Queen of Make-Believe (2nd)) # First wan't sung I love you (Clip and audio from Rock with Barney and Audio from Stop, Look and Be Safe!, Barney's Beach Party, Any Way You Slice It, Read with Me, Dance with Me, Having Tens of Fun!, Waiting for Mr. MacRooney, Come on Over to Barney's House and Three Wishes) # Stella leave in Taxas (Clip and audio from Any Way You Slice It and Audio from Once Upon a Time (home video), Barney's Beach Party and It's Home To Me!) # The Bubbles for kids! (Clip and audio from Once Upon a Time (home video) and Audio from Barney's Beach Party and The Queen of Make-Believe) # Summer Clothes and Winter Clothes at the Backyard Gang (Clip from Waiting for Santa (with the audio) and Audio from Barney's Beach Party, A Splash, Party Please! and Barney's Good Day, Good Night) # Michael, Tina and Luci is Here! (Clip from Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!, Barney's Beach Party and Try It, You'll Like It!) # Barney I love you (The One and Only You's version) (Clip from Goes To Hollywood and Audio from The One and Only You! and Barney's Beach Party) # Barney End Credits (Barney's Beach Party's version) (Clip from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) (2002 Version) Part 1 to 46 Coming for Missing Parts on YouTube VISIT!!!.png Gggggggdddddd.png Gggggggdddddd.png (Demo Version) Part 1 to 45 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube. Screener Release (2002) Opening #Hit Entertainment Screener Warning #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-Present) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) for Season 4 Version Audio #Barney's Beach Party Title Card Closing #90 Credit Back Here (Screener) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Screen Shot 2019-11-30 at 5.41.46 PM.png|'Christmas Eve!!!!!' (2003 Version) Part 1 to 51 Coming Soon on YouTube (Spanish Version) Part 1 to 49 Coming Soon on YouTube (Canada Version) Part 1 to 53 Coming Soon Till Later on YouTube Fire Frank!.jpg Fire Frank!.jpg Fire Frank!.jpg Fire Frank!.jpg Fire Frank!.jpg (2006 Version) Part 1 to 50 for Let's Go to the Beach Coming Soon on April 2021 on YouTube Screen Shot 2019-08-05 at 8.48.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-05 at 8.49.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-05 at 8.49.10 AM.png Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation